Vigilant Bonds
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "If you hurt my Master in any way, I will get rid of you myself." That, and hand Dark Spear over to finish off what's left.


Frankenstein nodded politely as he held the door open for Edian as she left the room. The blonde Noble inclined her head in thanks, though he could tell that her attention was not on him at all as her red eyes flickered sideways to glance at the Noblesse one more time.

Frankenstein also glanced at his Master. The Noblesse did not look in either of their directions as he continued gazing out the window. As always, he seemed transfixed on whatever was outside that window; always within his grasp, but never in reach. Such activity, or lack of activity, was not new. But it did cause Frankenstein to let out a small sigh of regret as he closed the door, sealing the Noblesse in once more.

As he led Edian down the long hallway, he resisted the urge to look back at her. The female Noble was quiet as she followed him, her heels clicking against the flooring. She did not threaten him; in fact, she only threatened him when she arrived, not when she left. As much as her threats and suspicions over his non existent harm to the Noblesse exasperated him, he did enjoy the occasional verbal joust with her. But, like Urokai, she was easy to fluster whenever Raizel was mentioned in the conversation. She was certainly not like Gejutel who kept a clear, witty head when speaking with him. However, unlike Urokai, Edian did not boil over with jealousy and murderous hatred. Instead, she was mainly distrustful towards him as her worries for Raizel manifested into hostility. However, his mere presence did not deter her from seeing Raizel.

That was another thing that bothered him. Frankenstein did not like it much when the other Nobles came to visit Raizel. He didn't mind the presence of Gejutel and Rayga. They rarely visited anyway, unlike the others. But while the Family leaders of Landegre and Kertia did not exhibit malice or suspicious intent, a few other Nobles did, and it set Frankenstein on edge. His wariness only grew with each visit, and he loathed leaving his Master alone in their presence. But, at least he knew that their intentions were not in Master's best interest, and at least he could remain alert.

This time, his eyes flickered to the side where he could detect the female Noble. Edian was so silent that if it were not for the click of her heels, he would not have thought she was there. This caused him to frown. Edian did not carry any malicious aura, which was hard for him to pinpoint her true motives for visiting the Master so much.

Well, sure, he had to figure that Edian might just be interested in Raizel the only way a female would be towards a handsome male. But while her infatuation had blossomed into deep affection, Frankenstein still remained wary towards her. But that wariness soon vanished when he realized that, oh God, he was dealing with a love-struck Noble. And a Noble who was pinning for his Master, possibly the most ignorant male on the face of the earth.

Yes, Edian might drop as many hints as she wanted, but aside from outright telling his oblivious Master her feelings, the closest thing she was going to get to in a relationship with the Noblesse was standing at his side and looking out his window. Somehow, Frankenstein wondered if Edian would be content with that. Even now, he knew that she would never want to make Raizel uncomfortable. She trusted him wholeheartedly, and he doubted she would be brave enough to outright confess to the Noblesse. If she did, in fact, confess, then Frankenstein wondered how his Master would react to the idea of someone even _liking_ him in that way.

But when, even if Edian did confess, then Frankenstein wanted to be there to witness the possible train wreck.

But until that day…

"Why have you stopped?"

Frankenstein blinked, startled. He glanced down to see that they had reached the front entrance, and that his hand was on the doorknob. He had yet to open it, and he wondered how long he had been lost in thought for Edian to lose her patience and speak to him.

The Drosia Family Leader huffed before reaching over as if to open the door herself, but Frankenstein maneuvered his body so that he was standing in front of her. She blinked, opening her mouth to tell him off for his rudeness before he interrupted her.

"I would like a word with you, if only for a moment," he said. He gave her a charming smile, a smile he knew would have no affect on her, but one that slid into place like a false mask.

Edian straightened up and fixed him with an unreadable stare. The petite blonde Noble looked up at him, unwavering as she awaited for what he had to say.

"I do appreciate your effort to visit my Master and continue to speak with him," Frankenstein started. "Though you do have alternative motives, I will let it slide." He rushed on before she could protest. "There's no need to go ahead and deny your true intentions of seeing my Master. Unlike him, I am not unaware of a woman's true desires when seeking a significant other." He leaned back, watching how her pale cheeks reddened. Well, he was enjoying seeing her so flustered, the last thing he wanted was to embarrass her.

"While I don't entirely agree with your intent, I admire your determination," he continued. The unsaid part was that he found Edian's attraction adorable as his Master still remained unaware of her attempts at courtship.

Edian stayed quiet, the blush slowly diminishing. She glanced down briefly, only to gaze back at him.

"But," Frankenstein started, a frown replacing his smile. "Let me make this very clear. If you hurt my Master in any way, Miss Edian, I will get rid of you myself regardless."

Edian blinked, shock apparent in her eyes. She stared up at the cold, indifferent man that frowned down at her. Frankenstein stayed silent, not breaking eye contact. He could probably deduce what was going through Edian's head. First off, to even think that he, a human, would have the gals to threaten a Noble and a Family Leader at that, and to even think that he would be successful. Not only that, but he even had the audacity to suggest that she would harm the Noblesse in the first place.

He was waiting for those accusations to spew out with their scathing comments. Normally, Edian did not disappoint with her quick rebuttals, and he was already preparing a few of his comeback comments as well.

But, to his surprise, Edian merely looked up with a small smile, her eyes glinting with such uncharacteristic mischievousness that it took him aback.

"Is that so?" she asked. "Then I am terrified."

Now it was Frankenstein's turn to blink. But, a small smirk slid across his face as he felt satisfaction well up inside of him at her challenge.

Oh, this was going to be good.

Inside his window room, Raizel sighed as he sensed the challenging auras of two powerful beings clash against each other. He wondered just what he had done to deserve such strong willed blonds in his life.


End file.
